Weapon and Master
by CloudedSun
Summary: Weapon and master – that's what Soul and Maka have always been. What happens when they discover that they don't want to be just 'weapon and master' anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater: **Weapon and Master**

**A/N:** Hello, hello everyone! This is my second story and I do hope that you enjoy it. I love reviews – in fact, they inspire me to write quicker! I'm not too sure where this story is going yet, I'm just making it up as I go along... So, enjoy it! (: I'll be updating as soon as I can.

*** * S O U L – E A T E R * ***

"Ne, Soul?"

"What?"

Maka lowered her book so that she could see her partner, who was sitting on the couch across from her. His eyes were glued to the television, only partly paying attention to what Maka was saying. He lazily scratched at the back of his neck, pulling his eyes from the television to glance over at Maka, to reassure her that he really was paying attention to her. Maka squirmed a bit, playing with the pages of her book.

"What kind of friends are we?"

Soul was clearly a tad surprised at her question, and gave her a sideways, quizzical look. "Where did that come from?" He asked, the basketball game that he was once so absorbed in momentarily forgotten.

"I don't know, it's just something that I've been thinking about lately." Maka didn't want to admit that it had a lot to do with the novel she was currently reading, in which she had found many parallels between the two protagonists and her own life. And she certainly was not going to admit that she envied the ending. She would be forever mocked by Soul.

"I don't know... good friends?" Soul guessed, shrugging his shoulders. Sometimes Maka came up with the weirdest ideas in that head of hers. "You're my meister, and I'm your weapon. I wouldn't hesitate to die for you. I don't know what _type_ of friendship that translates to, but..." Soul trailed off, at a loss for words. There was so much that he wanted to tell her, that he wanted to admit to feeling for her, but whenever the opportunity arose he found himself tongue-tied and trailing off in the middle of sentences, much like he had just done. He could only hope that she'd understand what he meant.

Unfortunately for Soul, Maka didn't realize what this meant. She just took it like she always had – they were nothing more than friends; partners in battling.

Maka nodded her head, resting her chin in her hands. It was not quite the answer that she was looking for, but it wasn't a bad one. It was just the truth. That's what they were – weapon and master.

It's what they always had been, ever since the time when they first became partners.

Maka still remembered it as if it were yesterday, even if it had been years ago.

*** * S O U L – E A T E R * ***

It had been quite a formal party, especially for a group of young kids. Each and every person attending the party was dressed up to play the part, and Maka felt very awkward and out of place. It certainly did not help that her Papa was following her around, scaring each and every boy that came up to talk to her, and bragging to everyone about how Maka was 'a meister just like her Mom!' It didn't take long for Maka to regret her decision to allow her Papa to join her at this party.

It was hard for Maka to ditch her Papa – very hard. Whenever she thought that she had lost him, he would appear beside her, laughing about how crowded it was in here and how he almost lost his 'precious baby girl'. Maka would scoff and attempt to walk off again, only to find that her Papa was trailing after her again. It would have been cute, except for when Maka finally did lose her Papa, it was because he was talking to some pretty woman. Typical male.

Maka rolled her eyes, walking around the party to investigate. Thanks to her unusual abilities, she could glance into the souls of others, and there were so many different souls. Each one looked different than the last had. Still, though, Maka felt no connection to any of them – not even a vague one. She released a small sigh and was going to resign herself to nibbling on the food that was being passed around and waiting for this party to be over, until she heard it

At first, Maka wasn't exactly sure _what_ it was. It was loud, overbearing, creepy and kind of weird... but it was _powerful_. Maka stopped dead in her tracks, entranced by the odd sound that was filling her ears. When it stopped, she was brought harshly back into reality, but she was determined to find the person making those sounds. It was weird, but she was really interested. Clearly it wasn't someone typical.

Maka found herself walking away from the party – and to a small room in a long hallway. There was nothing in the room except a beautiful black piano, and a boy sitting on the bench of it. His eyes were closed, and he was facing away from the piano, like he was angry at it. Maka tilted her head to the side, but still walked inside the room. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Uh, excuse me?" Maka spoke in a low voice, but still loud enough for him to hear. As she got closer, her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room thanks to a small lamp on the piano, and she got a better look at the boy. He had white, shaggy hair, was wearing a black pinstripe suit and...

Whoa. When he heard her, his eyes opened to reveal crimson pools. Maka was a bit taken aback, but continued forward. Something was driving her, something that she didn't quite know how to explain.

"What?" He asked, his voice smooth and demanding. Maka paused, as if his speaking had caused her to completely forget why she'd come.

"You're a weapon, right?" She began. Thanks to her ability to see souls, detecting that much about a person was easy. "I'm a meister. We should be partners."

The boy raised an eyebrow, but turned away from her to face the piano. A smirk rose on his face, and he cleared his throat. "We should, eh? Well, first you should know. This is the kind of guy I am." With that, the boy raised his hands and slammed down on the piano, surprising Maka. The tune was loud and creepy, something that you'd hear being played on Halloween to scare young kids. Even though it scared her a little bit, still, she found herself attracted to it. Something was entrancing her, enticing her; she loved the sound. She couldn't explain it, but she was never really that good with music anyways. She didn't understand it, so that's why she was so surprised that this sound really got to her.

When he finished, his hands retreated back to his sides. He didn't turn back to face Maka yet. So she cleared her throat, gathering up some words.

"I'm Maka. My statement still stands," Maka announced, taking a step back.

The boy sighed, rising from the piano. He straightened out his tie, and really took a moment to look over Maka. She got a good look at him too, especially the... almost devious look in his eye. Defiant? No, Maka couldn't put her finger on it, but she liked it. It was a spark of sorts.

"Maka, eh? I guess we're partners, then. I'm Soul." A smirk rose on his face, showing off his sharp white teeth. Maka smiled herself, and laced her arm in the boy's as they headed back towards the party.

*** * S O U L – E A T E R * ***

Maka sighed at the memory, closing her eyes. She had always trusted Soul, always admitted her innermost insecurities to him. She told him when she felt weak, and he helped her get stronger. She (albeit reluctantly) told him when she was sad, and he would try to cheer her up. They had remained friends through the toughest of times, and only on a few occasions had Maka ever doubted Soul. He always proved her wrong.

Why was it so tough to tell him she didn't want to be friends anymore?

Maka let out a frustrated growl, throwing herself back on the couch and covering her face with her book. Soul looked over at her curiously, unsure as to what was going on...

She sure was weird sometimes... Soul could never predict her. He wished that he was better at predicting how she'd react to him admitting that he didn't like their current relationship. Being just her weapon, he didn't like that.

There _was_ a reason why he got really upset whenever she spent too long talking to a male that wasn't one of their close friends or her Papa.

Soul had played the scene over in his head again and again. He had seen a multitude of endings, none of which pleased him. There was always the possibility of him receiving a good ol' Maka Chop to the cranium with whatever novel she happened to be reading – or maybe she'd pull out her world Atlas for maximum damage, like she'd done after Soul had accidentally walked in on her while she was changing. It was an accident! Then there was always the possibility she'd laugh at him and think he was just kidding. He didn't even like thinking of her flat-out rejecting him... Although that was also a very possible reality. He liked to think of his most favourable ending, though.

In his favourite ending, Maka wouldn't laugh at him. She wouldn't give him a concussion. She'd feel the same way as him. She'd want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. She wouldn't mind his faults and she could deal with his laziness, and slight tendency to not put his shoes away when he got home from school. Sure, she'd still yell at him for it, but only because she cared about him.

Soul felt like a coward, but he wasn't ready to admit his feelings to her. Not yet. He had to make a game plan, and leave himself escape roots in case things turned sour for him. He knew that he couldn't wait much longer though, especially considering that he'd seen a few boys at school eyeing her up...

Well, he'd just kick the shit out of them. He was a death scythe after all.

Soul knew all too well that feeling so jealous about a girl like Maka probably made him uncool, even if the years had done her well. He wasn't about to admit that he liked her long, lean legs and the fact that she now had some cleavage, so he couldn't call her 'tiny-tits' anymore... He certainly was _not_ going to admit to her that he might have had a dirty dream about her once. Or twice. Or maybe three times...

Okay, that was all that Soul could take. Tomorrow afternoon, after school, Soul was going to admit his feelings to Maka. He let out a small groan, rising from the sofa and heading to his bedroom. He flopped himself out on his bed, closing his eyes.

After tomorrow, they weren't going to be just 'weapon and master' any longer...


	2. Chapter 2

1It's official. I'm addicted to writing SoMa fanfiction. XD. Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, and I really do love reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own Soul Eater.

**Weapon and Master - Chapter 2**

"Hey, Maka? There's something that I want to talk to you about."

Maka bit down on her apple, her nose stuck in a book as per usual. She was sitting at the breakfast table, and today was Soul's turn to cook. She was really hungry, though, and decided to have a ripe, red apple while she waited. Soul poked the eggs while he glanced over at her, wondering if she was paying any attention to him...

And she wasn't. Maka didn't even glance up from her book, taking another bite of the apple. Soul sighed, rolled his eyes, and muttered a quick "Denied." Surprisingly, it was that which Maka heard and proceeded to give him a quizzical look. He stopped her from actually asking any questions by placing a plate of food in front of her, and placing one opposite her on the table for himself. He put down a glass of milk for each of them, as well as a fork and a knife.

"It looks great Soul, thanks!" Maka smiled and finally closed her book, putting it away in her bag that was propped up against her chair. She grabbed her cutlery and dug into her food, clearly oblivious to the fact that they were going to be late for school. Soul smirked, shook his head and grabbed his own fork and knife to dig into his food. He had attempted to speak to her, but once again found himself tongue-tied and didn't want to trail off again in the middle of a sentence. Soul finished the rest of his breakfast, holding back a sigh. He knew that if he sighed, Maka would catch it and demand to know what was wrong with him.

The two finished their breakfast, and headed to school with only a few words exchanged between them. Soul knew that he didn't have forever. He had to take one of the chances that he was given, and take it soon.

The pair arrived at school as per usual, and their daily routine almost immediately kicked in, as per usual. Soul dumped out a pile of fan-letters from his locker, fell asleep during class, and was scolded by Maka whenever he did so. Maka paid attention in class, took splendid notes, flipped through the pages of her new novel and gave Soul a few good Maka Chop's - even Black Star merited a thick dictionary being slammed against his skull twice. It seemed that Maka was just in a strangely good mood, and for her, that translated into giving her friends concussions. She was just a very strange girl.

By the time lunch rolled around, Soul was sure that he'd been given permanent brain damage - Maka had smacked him around much more than she usually did, resulting in a sharp headache. He groaned and rubbed his head, but was just looking forward to eating lunch. After grabbing his food, Soul headed outside to where the rest of his friends were already sitting in their usual spot. He took a seat adjacent to Maka, and allowed himself to be numbed by the mindless chatter of his friends.

"..Soul?" A familiar voice said, nudging the scythe gently. Soul blinked and looked up to find all of his friends starting at him. Well, all minus one - it seemed that Maka had gone off to go and get something to drink, and Black Star had scooted over to make sure that Soul was still alive.

"Uh... what?" He looked at each of their faces curiously.

"You looked like you were asleep. You were leaning to one side and your symmetry was all wrong!" Kid complained, to which Soul just rolled his eyes.

"Have you told her yet?" Tsubaki asked innocently, looking over at him with her bright eyes. At the question, Soul coughed, performing a perfect spit take with the water he was trying to drink. Unluckily, Black Star was the victim of his spit take, and proceeded to wipe off the water complaining about how a god like him should never get spit on; how the water was probably just overwhelmed by his big-ness.

"...Told her what...?" Soul asked, in a vain attempt to pretend like he had no idea what everyone was talking about. "Is it really that obvious?" He mumbled, putting down his water for safety.

"Uh, _yeah!_" The first person to respond was Patty, whom Soul figured would be the most oblivious out of all of them. Soul proceeded to drop his face into his hands and emit a loud, frustrated groan.

"Every time I try to tell her, she gets busy or distracted or I can't figure out how to put it. I mean, if she rejects me, things are going to be _incredibly _awkward, considering, you know, we have to _live together._ I can't afford to live on my own, you know." Soul grumbled, stretching out his arms.

"Okay, well, I kind of have a plan."

Soul looked up, to the face of Liz. She was grinning evilly like a criminal mastermind, but at this point in time Soul couldn't have cared less. "But you have to do everything that I say, exactly how I say it. No half-assing this, okay?" She looked at him seriously, and Soul gulped.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but okay."

—

By the time that Maka returned to her table with a can of soda, the table was deserted. The only one who remained was Soul, who was facing away from her. Good thing or else she would have seen the crimson blush on his cheeks. _'Damn it, do I really have to do that...?'_ Soul thought to himself, shaking his head. He was a cool guy - and what Liz had told him to do wasn't what he categorized as cool. She had promised that Maka would like it, though...

"Eh, Soul? Where did everyone go?" Maka asked, plopping back down beside Soul, who shrugged his shoulders.

"They all said that they had stuff to do, and then they left." Soul chewed on his fork as Maka opened her soda and took a long sip of it. "So, um, Maka..." Soul began, biting hard down on his fork and chipping a tooth a little. Soul cursed under his breath, but waved it off when Maka asked him if he was alright.

"Let's go for a walk, it's boring sitting here." Soul announced, standing up from the table and throwing away his trash. Maka blinked but nodded, slightly confused considering that Soul was usually against any sort of exercise. She finished her drink, throwing it away and joining her partner.

"So, Soul, what's up? You've been acting sort of weird lately..." The meister began, looking over at her partner worriedly. He seemed out of it today. He hadn't insulted her once today.

"Er, well, actually, there's something that I want to tell you." Soul cleared his throat, taking a seat on one of the concrete benches that lined the sidewalks. Maka followed suite and sat opposite him, keeping her eyes fixed on him. Liz's words rang clear in Soul's head:

'_If you can't talk to her directly, there's only one thing that you can do...'_

Soul groaned and looked over at Maka. His crimson eyes met her clover ones, who looked at him in a mixture of confusion and concern. "Well, you see Maka, I have a problem. I want to tell you something, but every time that I try, I just can't seem to get the words out..." He began, looking around - anywhere but Maka's face. He felt embarrassed already. "So I guess I just have to show you what I want you to know."

Before Maka could ask him what he was going on about, Soul leaned forward and captured Maka in a soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

1Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, they motivate me to write more and quicker! I didn't intend this story to contain so much fluff. Enjoy this quick update XD.

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own Soul Eater.

**Weapon and Master Chapter 03**

"Uh... Soul?" Maka's face grew as red as a raspberry when she finally got the chance to breathe again. No way. Had that really just happened?

Soul had kissed her.

Soul had _kissed _ her.

Maka's lips burned as she sat there, completely dumbfounded. She tried to form words, but as soon as they went from her brain to her mouth they were completely lost. Her eyes danced around wildly until they landed in one spot; Soul's crimson pools which stared at her, expectantly. He was frozen just as solid as she was, looking almost statuesque. She kept her gaze fixed at Soul's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Maka..." Soul mumbled, finally beginning to move. He straightened up a little, and held his hand out to Maka. "You don't need to answer me right now..." He was certain that she'd gotten the picture. How could she not? Soul was proud to admit that he was a damn good kisser.

Gingerly, Maka nodded her head and raised her hand to lay it on top of Soul's. "I... umm..." She began, the red in her cheeks deepening. Soul wrapped his hand around hers, letting it fall into Maka's lap. He kept his eyes on her, and mentally sighed. _'Man, how uncool... I kiss her and she doesn't even react. She can barely speak..._' He thought to himself, but kept his face from showing any sort of negative emotions.

Maka's eyes left Soul's, and travelled down to where their hands were. Maka had never really noticed how soft Soul's hands were before. Delicate, almost, even if he would hate to hear her describing him in that 'un-cool' fashion. As she continued to stare and think, Soul wrapped his other hand around their hands and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Really, we can just go back to school, and you can think about it or something..." Soul began to rise from his spot before Maka grabbed his shirt and held him down. He looked at her, concerned, and was about to speak before Maka cut him off.

"I'm sorry... I was just really surprised... I had no idea, Soul..." She began, fidgeting with the base of his shirt that she clutched in one hand. Soul smiled and shook his head, squeezing her other hand. He was about to try and stand again before he was, yet again, interrupted by Maka.

"Surprised, but in a really, really, _really _good way." Maka swallowed, looking up to meet Soul's gaze again. "I like you too, Soul. A lot." A smile grazed her lips, but only for a moment, as Soul had quickly captured her in another kiss. This one wasn't as innocent as the previous one, but it was still soft and gentle, as if she were fragile.

What on earth was going on...?

"Yahoo! Hey! Look! Soul finally scored!" A loud yell broke apart Maka and Soul, and Soul pulled himself away from Maka, completely surprised. A certain blue-haired ninja was laughing and jumping about from his position in the bushes. He gave off a few more "Yahoo!"'s, while Tsubaki apologized, until Liz whacked Black Star on the head. "You idiot, you just gave away our position... And you call yourself an assassin?" The pistol quipped, shaking her head. Soon enough Kid and Patty had also shown themselves...

"You were WATCHING?" Soul exploded, standing up and threatening to beat the crap out of all of them. Maka looked around for something hard, and came up with a small stone with which she used to Maka-Chop Black Star. Soul let out a frustrated groan, and grabbed a hold of Maka's arm, retreating away from their friends, who were now playing out the scene that they had just seen.

"Ugh, I can't believe them..." Soul muttered, shaking his head. Maka was red as a tomato now, and she gripped Soul's arm tightly. "Watching us like that! It's really creepy. I mean, it was hard enough for me to do that with just YOU there, but now knowing that they were watching? I'll never hear the end of it..." He continued on ranting, while the pair just walked away. Eventually he glanced over at Maka, who was still blushing like crazy yet not saying a word. "Oi, Maka, are you okay?" He asked, stopping briefly to make sure that his meister was alright.

"I just... I think I'm still in shock..." She mumbled, looking away. Soul smirked and cupped her chin in his hands, gazing softly in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too... I was pretty cool back there right?" He asked, a smirk rising on his face. Maka laughed and nodded, relaxing and letting the blush on her face fade. "You think we should go back to school now?" Soul asked, glancing over at Maka. He loved skipping, but he knew that Maka hated it. On the other hand they would both get mocked crazily if they went back there now... She took a hold of Soul's hand and pecked him on the lips.

"We're going to get it eventually. Might as well get it over with," Maka smiled, leaning her weight against Soul's shoulder. Soul nodded and the two headed back to Shibusen.

—

The rest of the school day was... Well, a little embarrassing. Soul and Maka headed back to school, acting like it was completely normal for their hands to be held together. Of course, Black Star quickly called them on it, and Maka ended up going red as a tomato again, until Professor Stein ordered Black Star to come and aid him in the day's dissection. That alone was enough to make Black Star promise that he'd leave Maka and Soul alone... for a little while at least.

The pair managed to avoid too many questions after that, only Maka received about a dozen angry glares from Soul's admirers. She couldn't help but feel a little insecure about it, and whenever she did she just squeezed Soul's hand. He always squeezed hers right back so that she knew he was there.

"Oh, _man_." Soul groaned as they arrived home and he plopped down on to the couch. He let out a tired groan, burying himself in the couch's cushions and allowing them to mould to his spine as he grabbed the television remote and surfed through some channels. Maka dropped her books in her room, before joining Soul on the couch. Soul kept his eyes trained on the television screen, while Maka played with the ends of her skirt.

"Black Star sure can be a handful... I honestly don't know how Tsubaki copes with it." Soul admitted with a small laugh. Maka returned the smile and nodded.

"I know! You really have to give her props for that. Anyone else would have killed him by now."

Soul smirked and looked over towards Maka, his eyes fixed on her face. Maka quickly became self-conscious, and glanced over at him, embarrassed. "What, do I have something on my face...?" She asked, rubbing her cheeks.

"Pfft, no," Soul smirked and allowed his hand to slip around Maka, pulling her closer to him. "I just can't believe what happened today... I never would have thought..." He trailed off, and Maka smirked.

"Yeah. Me neither."

With that, she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and tightening their embrace. He pulled her closer to him, to the point where she was almost on his lap.

From this point on, Soul knew that they would no longer be just 'weapon' and 'master'... but instead something much more than that. No, he didn't know what lie ahead for them, but he didn't really care. As long as he could hold Maka like this, kiss her, that was all that really mattered.

If only it got easier from here on out.


	4. Chapter 4

So, up until now, I haven't really used the other characters in Soul Eater other than Maka and Soul. So pay attention to my extremely lame attempts at throwing them into the story. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! This one is definitely my longest yet, but I'm really happy with it. Hooray for random chapters that I have no idea where they're going~ try not to choke on the fluff. I swear I'll write something better/more dramatic/not so cutesy for the next chapter... maybe.

**Weapon and Master – Chapter 004**

"Maka... Maka. Maka!" Soul growled, standing in the kitchen of his apartment. His meister clutched a huge book in her palms, one that made Soul cringe at the thought with it connecting with his cranium. She whipped around to face him, the fire in her eyes clear as day. She growled a warning at him, turning away and grabbing her school bag. She headed out the door, allowing it to slam as hard as it possibly could behind her, while she stomped away. Soul released a frustrated groan, slumping down into one of the nearby kitchen chairs.

What a completely _ridiculous_ argument.

Soul stood up, trudging back to his room to get ready for school. He haphazardly threw on his school uniform, not bothering with button up his shirt all the way. He didn't feel like dealing with his mop of hair either, so he just mussed it up a little with his hands before heading into the kitchen. He was starving. Soul had to forage for some food, considering that Maka had left before cooking him breakfast. He opened the fridge, being greeted with its bare contents – a jar of mayonnaise, one of pickles, a half-carton of milk and an apple. Soul grabbed the apple, stuffing it in his mouth as he grabbed his bag. He munched on the apple loudly, quickly getting to its core as he grabbed his keys, heading out the door. He flung the remnants of the apple in a nearby trash can as he flung himself on to his motorcycle, revved the engine a little, and then took off.

Soul drove fast to begin with, but when he was upset he found that driving especially fast was a very good stress reliever. He sped down the streets, narrowly dodging any obstacle that dared cross his path. He gripped the handles of his bike tightly, his knuckles turning white a little. Soon enough, Soul arrived at Shibusen, skidding to a halt. His quick braking had led to him leaving some tire marks on the pavement, not that he really cared. Soul carefully parked his bike, grabbed his bag and headed into the school. He gave a 'don't-you-even-think-about-it' glare to anyone who dared meet his gaze in thoughts of approaching him. Well, that was one way to quell the fan girls.

Soul headed inside the school, stopping at his locker briefly to clean it out of any unnecessary letters, as well as dump his things in it. He considered grabbing his textbook for his first class, but thought better of it. There was zero chance of him actually using the book, so it was just going to be a pain to carry around anyways. Besides, cool guys didn't walk around with textbooks.

Still a little bit peeved, Soul made his way to the classroom, giving a few grunts to his friends that greeted him. He headed into the classroom, slumping down into his usual seat next to his meister. He could tell that she was still upset, though, so he didn't bother to greet her. He really was not in the mood for a war with her right now. He lazily looked up, and his eyes met those of his entering friends. The tension in the air was so thick you could probably cut it with a steak knife. Everyone was seemingly capable of detecting the tension, and remained quiet. Except the obvious, of course.

"Yo! Your god is here now!" Black Star shouted loudly, taking his set behind Soul. He grinned wildly, ignoring Tsubaki's pleas for him to be quiet. "What, trouble in paradise?" He snickered a bit, and Soul whipped around to shoot daggers at him with his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to you asshole," Soul hissed, turning back to face the board and slumping even further into his chair. Black Star was about to continue on speaking, until Professor Stein entered the room, speeding in on his chair and wiping out in front of the classroom.

"Now, class, you can put away your books... Dissection today. We're going to be dissecting this rare form of canine, almost on the brink of extinction... Consider yourselves lucky that you might possibly be one of the last to look at the organs of this fine creature..." Stein purred, pulling a cage out of nowhere to reveal a strangely coloured creature that almost looked like a fox except for its pure black colours and the fact that it had two tails swishing around. The creature let out a small yelp, cowering away from Stein as he attempted to grab it and pin it down. Stein struggled with the creature a little, which Black Star took as a moment to mouth off to Soul a little bit more.

"Oh, come on – _that_ is why she's mad?" Black Star laughed, shaking his head. "Come on Maka, it really isn't Soul's fault that he thinks about stuff like that. Hell, I'm shocked that you didn't realize, considering the cat that used to live with y-" Black Star let out a loud yelp, covering his head in pain. Maka withdrew her arm, putting her textbook back on the table. She had Maka Chopped him with all of her strength, so turned around and fixed her eyes back on the small creature that was wailing out and dashing around. Stein chased it, attempting to catch it, until he was brought to a sudden halt from a loud, girly shriek. That came from Death the Kid.

"_What_?" Stein commanded, stopping in his tracks. The tired little critter stopped too, panting for breath.

"You simply cannot kill it!" Kid mused, rushing forward. "This creature is _perfectly symmetrical_!" He compared the left and right side of the animal, concluding that it was indeed perfectly symmetrical. Even its ears were both the exact same height. Stein let out a frustrated groan, cranking the screw in his head a few times. Kid grabbed the animal, squeezing it tight in pure ecstasy. Stein attempted to coax Kid into letting him dissect it, but Kid wouldn't budge. Eventually Stein gave up and dismissed the class, heading outdoors with a large butterfly net and a large axe.

Nobody asked what he was planning on doing with that…

Now with some time to rid of themselves, the group headed outside, taking some refuge from the heat under a large oak tree. Kid proceeded to muse over his new pet, which he named "Symmetrical-chan" or "Sym-chan for short, while Patty messily drew giraffes on some spare sheets of paper that she'd brought out. Liz relaxed in the shade, keeping a watchful eye on her sister, while Black Star did some chin-ups on one of the lower branches of the tree. Tsubaki busied herself with ensuring that he didn't fall. Maka was clearly still pissed, as she fumed while sticking her nose in a textbook, not paying any attention to the words. Soul scoffed, putting his hands behind his head as he lay back on to the tree, intent on catching up on some sleep.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Patty announced once she ran out of paper to draw on. Liz nodded her head, perching herself up a little bit. "What game?" Kid mused, still keeping his eyes intently locked on Sym-chan, afraid that Stein might try to steal her away, while Soul lazily grunted which could probably be taken as a sign of approval. "How about truth or dare?" Liz suggested, to which everyone seemed to agree upon. Black Star jumped down from the tree branch, situating himself beside Tsubaki and Liz.

"What are we, a bunch of little girls?" Soul snorted, peeking one of his eyes open. Black Star grinned wildly. "What, are you _scared_ of what we might ask?" His tone reeked of challenge, to which Soul was powerless. He grunted again. "Fine, I'll play."

"What about you, Maka?" Tsubaki gently nudged her friend, who had to contain the low growl that had grown inside her throat. "Fine, I'll play." Maka put down her book, allowing Soul to mentally sigh of relief that she was no longer armed. Still dangerous, but at least she wasn't armed.

"Your god will go first!" Black Star announced, pointing a finger up in the air. He glanced around from friend to friend, before his eyes landed on Soul. "Soul, truth or dare?" His eyes gazed at Soul in a challenging way, clearly attempting to provoke his weapon friend. Soul wasn't going to jump him – not yet, anyways. "…Truth." Soul was far too lazy to say dare, and then be sent on an hour-long quest for the King's magic mushroom or some shit like that… Soul sat up a little straight, glaring at his friend, hoping that he didn't ask him something that would warrant a slap to the face, or a heavy book to his skull.

"Okay, what's your biggest turn-on?" Black Star grinned, placing his hands on his hips, clearly pleased with himself. Soul sputtered for a bit, cursing at Black Star for the inappropriate question. "You have to answer!" Black Star grinned evilly, causing Soul to give him his best death glare.

"…Fine. My biggest turn-on would probably be…" Soul paused for a moment, looking up as if in deep thought. "My clothes… when she's wearing my clothes. That's it." Soul groaned at the embarrassing question, taking a moment to compose himself. He didn't dare look over at Maka. Yes, he had only seen her in his clothes once – after they had drove home during a rainstorm and she was soaked to the bone, and she put on whatever was nearest to her – but it left him with fond memories.

Black Star gave a nod of approval, so Soul turned his attention elsewhere. "Kid, truth or dare?" The shinigami looked up at him innocently and responded with "Dare." Instantly he regretted it, as Soul gave him his most evil glare ever. This was going to be the _perfect_ stress-reliever.

"I dare you to tilt the painting in your hallway 5 centimeters to the right for _an entire day_." Soul grinned wildly, while Kid gasped in complete horror at the mental image. "No, no, I want to switch! Truth!" It was too late, though, as Soul shook his head. "No going back. Have fun tonight, Kid." His grin was wide, showing off his jagged teeth. Kid whined, but nodded his head. He pet Sym-chan for comfort, musing about how symmetrical _she_ was and that he could survive his dare…

"Okay. Tsubaki, now it's your turn; Truth or dare?" Kid looked over at her, trying to forget the horrors that awaited him tonight. "Truth." She smiled innocently, while Kid thought up a good question to ask her. "Okay. What is the dirtiest dream that you've ever had?" Tsubaki flushed bright red, and everyone whipped around to stare intently at her. "Ooh, good question, Kid~!" Patty clapped her hands excitedly as Tsubaki turned more and more red by the second.

"Ummm… okay…" Tsubaki cleared her throat and told the group, in vivid detail, her dream. Let's just say that it involved a girl, a guy, a broken bed and complete numbness…

"…_Wow_. I did _not_ see that one coming," Kid gaped at Tsubaki, as did everyone else – even Maka's attention was drawn towards the weapon. Tsubaki covered her face with her hands, red as a tomato. "Maka's turn! Maka's turn!" She shouted, pointing at the meister. "Truth or dare?" Maka mulled it over for a moment, before picking the lesser of two evils. "Truth." She sat up a little bit, wondering what it was that she was going to get asked. Hopefully nothing too embarrassing…

"Why are you mad at Soul?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Maka flushed up at the question, closing her eyes. "Because he is a _jerk_," she explained, like it should have been obvious. "Come on, that's not a real answer!" Patty whined, nudging Maka a little bit. "Okay, fine. It's because he fooled me into thinking that maybe, he was different, but clearly he's just like every other man out there – thinking about nothing other than getting into my pants!" Maka huffed, red as a raspberry, as she glanced t her friends. They all seemed to be shocked at what she said, even Soul.

Then, the bell rang, signaling their next class. It was cheesy, but she was really saved by the bell.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by, each and every class having that uncomfortable aura that surrounded Maka and Soul. She refused to look at him, and since she was carrying what could have been the world's largest novel, he didn't want to try to talk to her. After school, he drove home alone, after Maka dashed off and muttered something about needing some fresh air. He didn't fight her, thanks to the weight that was clutched in her hands.

Soul arrived home, dropping himself down into the sofa as soon as he was in the door. He kicked off his shoes, sending them flying wherever they wanted to. He closed his eyes, breathing softly and recalling Maka's words from earlier that day.

_It's because he fooled me into thinking that maybe, he was different, but clearly he's just like every other man out there – thinking about nothing other than getting into my pants!_

Honestly, Soul felt hurt at the accusation. Did she really think that was all this was to him – someone for him to have sex with? Did she really think he was _that_ uncool? She was so infuriating. All of this happened because Soul had made the stupid decision to talk to Black Star about his relationship with Maka.

_**One day prior…**_

"Yahoo! It's Soul!" Black Star's voice boomed from down the hallway, where he strutted up to meet his friend. The two exchanged their usual high-five, along with a few greetings while they headed outdoors. The pair had decided to skip class – they didn't want to sit through another incredibly boring lecture on something that would never help them later in life. The pair had wound up at a restaurant indulging in burgers and fries, and had somehow wound up on the topic of Maka and sex.

"So she still won't give it up, eh?" Black Star asked, mauling one of the many burgers that he had ordered. Soul frowned. "No, it's not like that. I don't care that she's not ready, I can wait. I just don't like how she doesn't seem to _trust me_. Like she thinks that the moment she lets her guard down I'm going to take advantage of her. It's so uncool. I would never force her, yet she doesn't seem to get that. She gets so weird at night nowadays, I just don't get her at all." Soul angrily bit down on his burger, drowning his sorrows in food. Black Star nodded, and the two continued to chat about Soul's problems.

_**Back to the present day…**_

For some reason that Soul could not even fathom, Black Star had decided to try and "help out his friend" by going to talk to Maka himself. Although his intentions were pure, his message that came across to Maka was not. From what she took of their short-lived conversation (Which ended in Black Star receiving a sharp Maka-Chop to the skull), Soul was fed up of waiting for her.

That was the furthest thing from what Soul actually felt.

Soul was roused from his thoughts when the front door slammed, revealing Maka. She still looked a little upset, but nothing as bad as it had been before. Soul peeked from the top of the couch, like a child who was too shy to go and approach his crush. Soul cleared his throat, and Maka turned around. "Maka, before you hit me or yell or something, can we _talk_ for a minute?" Soul's voice was soft and caring as he glanced up at his meister. She nodded, and took a seat on the other side of the sofa. She played with one of the couch cushions while she and Soul sat in a very awkward silence. Finally, Soul spoke.

"I'm sorry. Not for what I told Black Star, but for what he told you." In an instant, Soul realized how wrong that sounded, and shook his hands. "Wait, wait, that didn't come out right. What he told you wasn't the truth. You know how he is – he gets things mixed up so easily and they come out all weird. What he told you isn't what I told him." Maka nodded, allowing him to continue. "What I told him was that I was upset that you don't trust me, Maka." He stopped, letting the silence surround them once again.

"You're upset that I don't trust you? Why… Why do you think that?" Maka looked up at him, her clover eyes showing all sorts of different emotions. Soul couldn't decide which one was dominant.

"You always push me away, Maka. I know that you're not ready, and that's okay considering we've only been together a few months, but you always push me away like you don't trust me to control myself, or something." Soul released the breath that he had been storing away in his throat, glancing over at his partner. She looked at him curiously, and sighed. Slowly she inched closer to him on their couch.

"I'm sorry, Soul. It's just… Well, most of the guys I've known have been really… focused on that. So… I guess I kind of lumped you together with _him_… Which isn't fair because you're kind of the coolest guy that I know." She smiled up at him, and he shook his head with a smirk. Soul rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Kind of?" He inquired, grinning fiercely. She nodded and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, no listening to Black Star because he's possibly the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth." Maka laughed and nodded, kissing Soul softly.

"That is no way to talk about your god!" A voice boomed, causing Soul and Maka to shudder.

"…Maka, did you lock the door?"


End file.
